If I Am...
by perfectstranger
Summary: continuation of 'someday is now' riley/larry obviously. rated pg-13 because of a little mild language.


If I Am…  
  
Disclaimer: nothing is really mine but the idea for the story. The characters belong to whoever owns so little time, and the song, 'If I am' belongs to ninedays.  
  
*words…* = Riley's thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
*It's an awful long way down there… Shut up Riley, you need to think, preferably about Larry. Who am I kidding, I want to avoid that subject forever.* Riley sat on the roof of the lifeguard house, contemplating the events of the past week. She had kissed Larry. It was the most wonderful experience of her life. Sure, she had hated him before, but that night, she saw him in such a different light. Loud music was playing further down the beach. *Chloe's party. Larry will be there. Focus Carlson, Focus.* Riley was supposed to be picking up some ice cream and bowls for her sister's party, but decided to ditch the whole party instead. *They can get their own damn ice cream.* Riley thought.  
  
After the dance, Larry and Riley had gotten into a fight about why Riley decided to give him a chance all of the sudden. It had ended in a big scene with tons of onlookers whispering and spreading rumors. *Chloe hadn't been one of those people, but she hadn't been too supportive either. She was too wrapped up in Shane, her new boyfriend. The kid was hot. He had dark red spiky hair, and green eyes, topped off with an ass to die for. Don't get me wrong, I liked him, but the boy was stupid. Sweet, but soooooo incredibly dumb. Chloe couldn't get enough of Shaney Waney. Humph* Riley hadn't talked to Larry since the incident. Not even a little, "Hi." *I miss him. *sigh* Then go talk to him stupid. What would I say? Oh man oh man. I should just go get the ice cream, then see if he is at the party.*  
  
Riley started to get up and turn around when suddenly she slipped on a shingle and slid on her knees to the edge of the roof. "Riley!" Just as she was about to fall off the roof, she heard someone call her name and grab her arms. She slowly and timidly opened her eyes to what she could barely make out as Larry. He carefully pulled her up and helped her stand.  
  
"Are you all right, Riley?" Larry asked.  
  
Riley couldn't think. It was like time was in slow motion. "Huh?"  
  
"Riley, are you ok?"  
  
"OH! Yeah! Ya, I'm… I'm fine." Riley looked up at Larry. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" Larry asked dumbly.  
  
"For saving me, duh! How are you always there just in time?" Riley asked a little bewildered.  
  
"It's a talent I've picked up over the years." He grinned.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" *So he's not the brightest… I can work with that.*  
  
"For the argument we had earlier this week."  
  
Larry paused for a moment. "Can you walk? Do you need help getting down? We have to go get your leg cleaned up."  
  
Riley looked down at her leg for the first time and noticed a large gash going from her knee down to her ankle. "Oh. That. I think I can walk."  
  
Larry helped Riley down the stairs and started to walk with her towards the party. A familiar song was playing down at the party, and you could see people dancing and laughing.  
  
~So your walking on the edge,  
  
And you wait your turn to fall.  
  
But you're so far gone,  
  
That you don't see the hands upheld to catch you.  
  
And you could find the fault,  
  
In the heart that you've been handed  
  
For though you cannot fly,  
  
You're not content to crawl.  
  
But it's always too late when you've got nothing  
  
So you say!  
  
But you should never let the sun set on tommorow,  
  
Before the sun rises today  
  
If I am…  
  
Another waste of everything you dreamed of,  
  
I will let you down  
  
If I am…  
  
Only here to as watch you suffer,  
  
I will let you down~  
  
Larry spoke first. "I'm sorry too. I was really happy that night, it just confused me that suddenly YOU liked ME."  
  
"I do though. I really do."  
  
Again, Larry paused. "I've been in love with you forever Riley. Forever. And I will be, forever." He turned to her. "Will you go out with me Riley?"  
  
Riley looked at Larry for a minute, then put her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers. Right before pressing her lips against his she softly whispered, "Yes. I love you too Larry." They kissed for a couple of minutes before Riley pulled away and leaned her forehead against his. "Shit. I forgot to go get the ice cream! Chloe is going to be so mad."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Larry pulled away suddenly and ran back towards the lifeguard tower leaving a confused Riley standing in the sand. Larry came running back with a plastic bag in his hand. "Ice cream," he said, "for Chloe." He smiled.  
  
"Good lord!" Riley said exasperated. "How the heck do you do that?" She yelled, grabbing the bag and stomping away until she realized that stomping hurt her legs too much, and started limping. Larry laughed quietly and followed her down the beach.  
  
~The answers we find,  
  
Are never what we had in mind.  
  
So we make it up as we go along...  
  
I won't mention tommorow.  
  
And we won't make those promises that we can't keep...  
  
I will never leave you!  
  
I will never let you down!  
  
I will never leave you!  
  
I will never let you down!~ 


End file.
